A value-added component of an application may be a discrete component that augments basic or standard operations or data of the application. Existing installation systems and methods for value-added components provide a disjoint, interruptive user experience. For example, to obtain additional functionality for an application, an end-user is typically required to actively browse a website, CD or other storage media to find or discover available value-added components for the application. Furthermore, the end-user may need to personally evaluate whether or not a particular add-in is desired or appropriate for his or her situation. The end-user must then take active steps to download any desired add-ins.
Moreover, any new available functionalities, updates and patches for the application may intrude on the end-user's experience by interrupting his or her work with pop-up windows and other seemingly randomly-timed notifications. The end-user must stop his or her work (or alternatively, must remember to address the subject of the interrupting pop-up window at a later time), evaluate the advertised subject matter for appropriateness to his or her work, and actively install it.